<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dean's a motherfucking badass by randomfills (spnfanatic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891213">dean's a motherfucking badass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills'>randomfills (spnfanatic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, BAMF Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), First Time Bottoming, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, spn kink fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean rescues Cas like the badass he is (Cas was about to rescue himself but seeing Dean like this turns him on so much, and Dean has it, so Cas just stays put to watch the show) that after Cas fucks Dean because it seriously turned him on. Dean decides to rescue Cas at least once a week if this is the thanks he gets.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/155538.html?thread=47312786#t47312786</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dean's a motherfucking badass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like something out of a movie. Dean came charging into the room, bloodied and sweaty with a lopsided grin holding an equally bloodied up machete. One of the vamps’ heads rolled in after him and he just stood there staring down at a tied up Cas, looking to the world like a motherfucking badass. He certainly felt like one, adrenaline pumping through him, and he was sure he could run a marathon at this point.</p><p>God it felt good to be back on another hunt. They (as in just him and Cas) were investigating a vamp nest when Cas disappeared and Dean swore to himself as he chased lead after lead that kept him running into dead-ends for days. </p><p>Cas hadn’t been worried really. He was an angel and despite what the Winchesters may have thought of his dwindling powers, it was more than enough to leave him unharmed through his captivity. He could’ve gotten out any time he wanted if he really tried but he knew how much this hunt meant to Dean, and honestly seeing him whoop and yell at killing all five of the vamps by himself was worth it. Cas figured Dean needed the win. God knew he barely ever saw the hunter smile these days and Cas loved Dean’s smile. It was the kind of smile that brightened his face and made him look decades younger than he actually was.</p><p>He watched as Dean walked over to slice through the ropes. “Thanks,” he said, as he massaged his wrists. “You’re a very good hunter.”</p><p>Dean’s grin widened and his cheeks flushed at the praise. “Thanks, Cas,” Dean said. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He didn’t get many compliments on his hunting skills these days and so he wasn’t sure how to act. </p><p>“I think you deserve a reward for rescuing me, don’t you?” Cas asked as he watched in amusement as Dean seemed to squirm at the thought. </p><p>“I uh…” Dean was at a loss for words as Cas stood up and walked around to cup the back of Dean’s neck. He leaned over so that Dean could feel his hot breath against his ear.</p><p>“Yes, Dean, I’m offering you sex. I’m offering to bend you over and fuck you raw. Don’t tell me you don’t want that?” Cas’ deep voice rumbled next to his ear.</p><p>Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. Of course he wanted that. He had been waiting to have sex with Cas since...well forever, really. Not trusting his voice just yet, Dean leaned back and started to grind his ass on Cas’ hard dick. He moaned softly, as Cas involuntarily started to thrust against him in response. </p><p>“Fuck, Dean,” Cas rasped. He didn’t care that they were still in a vamp’s nest. Didn’t care Dean was covered in vamp blood and grime. He needed to fuck Dean now. He looked around to find an old pull out near them and decided that would have to do. </p><p>“Come on, Dean. There’s a couch over there,” Cas led them both to the pullout couch. </p><p>Dean let Cas manhandle him over the old furniture. He shucked off his work boots and socks and then tugged off his pants. Cas helped him out of his jacket and shirt and boxers before pulling off his own pants and underwear. Pretty soon Dean found himself naked and bent over the couch, ass in the air, completely at the mercy of a half-clothed angel. He could feel his cheeks heat up again at the thought of Cas dominating the shit out of him. </p><p>A beat went by and Cas didn’t move. Dean’s flush deepened as he felt Cas’ eyes lingering on his ass. He started to squirm and shiver as the chill in the room got to him.</p><p>“Did I mention how hot your ass looks from here?”</p><p>Another beat. Then Dean felt a cold hand on his ass. It made him jump slightly in surprise. Since when did Cas have such cold hands? He heard the deep rumble of Cas’ chuckle. Cas smacked his hand playfully on Dean’s ass.</p><p>“Like it’s really hot, Dean,” Cas said as he leaned over.</p><p>“If you’re done admiring my ass, it’d be nice if you could get with the fucking sometime today,” Dean ground out, trying to mask his slight discomfort with annoyance.</p><p>Dean let out a surprised yelp when a harder smack landed on his ass. That actually stung. “What the hell?” he started to struggle out of Cas’ grip but Cas held him tighter.</p><p>“You should try being a little nicer, Dean,” Cas whispered in his ear.</p><p>Suddenly Cas grabbed Dean’s half hard dick, causing him to gasp. “C-Cas.”</p><p>“Are you going to be a good boy now?”</p><p>Dean’s eyes watered as the hand on his dick tightened. Holy shit...since when was Cas this dominating? He nodded when Cas kept up the pressure. It was released after a moment and Dean relaxed. “Holy shit, Cas. Didn’t know you had it in you,” Dean murmured.</p><p>“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet,” Cas told him. “But I think that’s enough talk for now, don’t you?”</p><p>Dean opened his mouth to ask what the angel meant, when suddenly he realized something large and round had filled his mouth. He blinked as drool started running down in his chin, shaking his head to try to dislodge it. It was no use. The gag was tightly secured behind his head.</p><p>“Calm down, Dean, it’s just a ball gag,” Cas said. He smirked down at Dean. “It looks quite lovely on you to be honest.”</p><p>Dean could feel his dick perking up some more as Cas took control. Did Dean get off that much on being dominated?</p><p>“Now, Dean, I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully. I realized you can’t talk but this is purely a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question. Nod your head if you understand,” Cas told him.</p><p>Dean nodded his head slowly, wondering where this was going. Cas was petting his ass gently with one hand, enjoying the way Dean was squirming at the contact. Was Cas always this much of a tease? He’s been friends with the guy for years now and he still couldn’t believe this was the first time he was seeing this side of him.</p><p>“Good boy,” Cas praised him. “Have you ever been fucked before, Dean?”</p><p>Dean’s cheeks flushed at the question. Cas paused in his petting and Dean realized if he lied and nodded, Cas would know and Dean would probably get another spanking. He shook his head after a moment, deciding to go for the truth this time.</p><p>“That’s a good boy,” Cas purred, satisfied with Dean’s answer. He stroked Dean’s ass and Dean arched up at the touch. “Ok, Dean, so here’s how it’s going to go. Since you’ve never taken it up the ass before, I’m going to be gentle with you. I’m going to start with one finger and then keep adding more until you can take three of my fingers. Nod if you understand,” Cas told him.</p><p>Dean nodded, groaning as he imagined Cas finger fucking him. His asshole clenched in anticipation.</p><p>Cas smirked. “Good. Then I’m going to fuck you with my cock when you’re good and ready.”</p><p>God he wanted it so bad. Dean whined around the ball gag. He tried to grind his ass against Cas but Cas was holding onto him too tightly for him to move. He was pretty sure if he could, he would be begging for Cas to fuck him already.</p><p>“I know, I know, Dean,” Cas soothed him. “Good boys need to be patient. Can you be patient?” Dean nodded, even though part of him wanted to cry. Because damn Cas talked a good game but he wasn’t doing anything. “If I push my finger in dry, it’s going to hurt,” Cas told him. “I know you can’t wait. Frankly, I can’t wait either.”</p><p>Cas pulled out a bottle of lube he carried in his trench coat. It was good to be prepared. He had been wanting to fuck Dean Winchester for a while now. He lubed up an index finger and leaned over Dean again, “I’ve lubed a finger. I’m going to push in now and it’s going to be cold. Just warning you.”</p><p>Cas was right. Dean gasped as Cas pushed a finger in. It was cold but only for a moment before Dean felt a burning sensation at the intrusion of the finger. It hurt more than he thought it would and Dean could feel tears in his eyes as he clenched around the finger. He heard Cas groan above him.</p><p>“Dean, you have to relax for me, or it’s going to hurt worse than it should,” Cas was saying. But Dean could barely hear him over the pain that threatened to overwhelm him. How could he relax when he had a finger up his ass? He felt Cas clamp a hand down on his shoulder, startling Dean back to the present. “Relax for me,” Cas growled in his ear.</p><p>Dean blinked, trying to do as he was told. “You’re doing so well, Dean,” Cas murmured, able to push his index finger all the in now. Dean groaned as Cas moved his finger around experimentally. He felt around for a moment trying to find...Dean suddenly gave a startled whine and Cas smiled. “That was your prostate, Dean,” he told the hunter.</p><p>Cas hummed under his breath. “I miss your voice. If you promise to be a good boy, I’ll take out the gag. Would you like that?” Dean nodded eagerly.</p><p>Cas unbuckled the gag with his free hand and tossed it on the floor. “Better?” he asked. He watched as Dean worked his jaw. He nodded, looking dazed.</p><p>“Good. I’ve been wanting to hear you beg,” Cas purred. He pulled his finger out and pushed it back in, followed by another. Dean bucked underneath him. Cas hit his prostate again and Dean couldn’t help the moan as he was flooded with intense pleasure. He shuddered as Cas picked up speed.</p><p>It kept going for a full minute before Cas added the last finger and Dean was nearly a goner at this point. He could feel his hard cock, leaking with precome against the couch. It hurt and he wanted so badly to come he could almost cry right now. Without realizing what he was doing, Dean found his hand wrapping around his dick, trying to jerk it off as fast as Cas was fingering his ass.</p><p>Cas suddenly stopped and Dean’s breath hitched. He felt Cas’ other hand had come to rest on top of his dick, causing Dean to stop jerking himself off. “Please,” Dean begged. “I’m so close, man.” He could hardly believe he was babbling like an idiot to Cas right now.</p><p>Cas’ hand tightened around his hand and he gave Dean a look that said ‘don’t test me’. Dean squirmed under his gaze. “You don’t touch your dick unless I say you can. Understand, Dean?” Cas growled.</p><p>Dean whimpered, nodding. “Ok.”</p><p>“Now I’m going to remove my hand and then you’re going to spread your ass for me and I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to forget about everything except me. Got it, Dean?”</p><p>Dean nodded hastily. “Yeah, sure, Cas.”</p><p>“And you’re only going to talk to beg me for my cock, or the gag goes back in,” Cas told him.</p><p>Dean whimpered. As soon as Cas released his hand, Dean hurried to obey the commands given to him. He spread his ass-cheeks, glancing over to see the lust in Cas’ eyes. His eyes widened at how big Cas’ dick was when it was hard.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Dean. It won’t hurt too much,” Cas said as he noticed the worry in Dean’s eyes. He lined his dick up with Dean’s hole and started to push it in, groaning at the hot, tightness. “You’re so tight,” Cas said, his voice coming out raspy.</p><p>Dean squeezed his eyes shut. God it hurt a lot. “Just relax a little more for me,” Cas whispered before Dean could beg him to pull out because it was too much, too fast. “Relax and it’ll feel good. I promise, Dean. I would never hurt you on purpose.”</p><p>Dean nodded, and started to relax. Cas was right. As soon as he eased up, Cas was able to push all the way in and it went in so much easier. It still hurt but not nearly as much now. He groaned when Cas suddenly moved and angled his dick upward to his prostate.</p><p>“Please,” Dean started to beg as Cas pulled out, then slammed back in.</p><p>“Please what?” Cas asked him, pulling on his hair as he fucked him slowly.</p><p>“Please fuck me harder,” Dean said hoarsely. His dick was still painfully hard. He really wanted to come but dared not to ask.</p><p>Cas groaned as he picked up speed, fucking Dean harder. Each slam sent a thrill of pleasure coursing through his dick and soon enough he was reaching his climax and spilling his load inside Dean. Dean whimpered at the impact and Cas, barely having the energy, wrapped his hand around Dean’s dick and gave it a couple hard tugs before Dean came with a hoarse shout.</p><p>They both fell limp on the couch, energy spent on a nice, hard fuck. </p><p>A little later, the two put their clothes on and hauled ass to the bunker where Sam just stared at them as Dean hobbled in, hair a mess, dried blood sticking to his face and on his clothes. He was lazily spinning the machete he had used to chop the vamps and was whistling metallica, obviously in a fairly good mood. Best mood Sam had seen him in a couple weeks in fact.</p><p>Cas on the other hand was right behind him, trench coat relatively clean, eyes intense as he stared at his brother’s neck like it was some kind of delicious meal, lips quirked in a smirk.</p><p>“Hey, Sammy,” Dean greeted him as the two passed him on their way to Dean’s room.</p><p>“Hey,” Sam said slowly, as he watched Cas grab his brother’s shoulder and Dean almost instantly relaxed into the gesture. <em>Weird</em>, he thought as they left.</p><p>Honestly he didn’t really want to know what they were getting up to in there.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>